Double Chibi Trouble!
by angel-devilgirl
Summary: What happens when two different anime chibis move into your house? All sorts of mishaps, pranks, and the occasional 'target practice' combined together to create the mischievous Double Chibi Trouble story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Double Chibi Trouble! Part 1: The Encounter**_

It was when I woke up I knew that homework really stressed me out.

I'm sleeping in my comfortable bed, just savouring this precious long weekend away from school. Do you know how hard it is to get the regular 8 hours of sleep with tests and homework stressing you out?

_-Shuffle, shuffle-_

Ungh…stupid pillow…

_-Shuffle, shuffle-_

God…just shut up already!

_-Shuffle, shuffle-_

What the h--? Then my brain finally starts working. Wait a sec…pillows can't move…

Slowly open lazy eyes…

Since when did I have a chibi Sanzo? Awww…he looks so cute sleeping on that pillow…

_-Tug, tug-_

Huh?

Look down at pyjama front

…There seems to be an Inuyasha chibi clinging to my pjs…

Heheh…look at him drool…

…Ewww…

Man, I swear, I never saw my pjs soak so quickly in my life, especially with drool…shudders

Take off clinging chibi and put him beside the slumbering priest. Few seconds later, a puddle of drool surrounds them, yet strangely enough, they didn't wake up…

Oh well, not my problem. Now to the shower!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Double Chibi Trouble! Part 2: The Bath**_

…Well, it seems that my showerhead is broken. Smelling of bad dog breath and drool, I have no choice but to take a bath. It's been awhile since I'm preferably a shower person…

Now what were the instructions on how to prepare a bath? …Let's see…

1. Plug drain

2. Fill tub with water

3. Wait until tub is at least ¾ full

4. Turn water off

5. Add bubble bath

6. Mix bubble bath and water together

7. Take off clothes

8. Put up hair

9. Get in tub and…

10. Enjoy the peaceful bliss until skin gets pruned

At least that's what I remember since the last one…

Did steps 1 and 2…

Searching for the bubble bath solution while tub commences step 3…Where is that damn bottle?

Finally found it under the sink beside the bug spray…I wonder where I got those chibi dolls…they're so lifelike…

Oh crap! The tub is on the verge of overflowing!

Turn off water, breathe a sigh of relief and drain it a bit until it was at the ¾ point

…Is that snoring coming from my room? …Nah, my mind is still hazy…

Add bubble bath to water and start to mix it

…I seem to remember bringing a package home from the post office…maybe that's where I got them, a gift from a long lost pen pal or something…

Or I probably finally cracked up with all the homework I've been getting…

Strangely enough, I don't _feel_ crazy…oh well…I'll call the Insane Asylum if I still see them, but washing all the drool off of me comes first

Since when did dolls drool? Probably it's those customized ones…yeh that might be it…

Took off clothes and put them in the hamper (I need to do the laundry anyways…) and put up my hair

Maybe I should examine those dolls to see whether or not I _really_ am going crazy…Imagine if they were real though…how would that chibi Sanzo react when he finds himself sleeping in hanyou drool?

Get in the tub and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well speak of the devil…I imagine that's how he'll react

…did that scream came from my room?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Double Chibi Trouble! Part 3: The Rude Awakening**_

_Let's just track back at least 15 seconds ago, in my room…_

A certain golden-haired chibi was tossing and turning in his slumber, unaware of the drool puddle that surrounded him and mumbling in his sleep. Apparently, the puddle seems to push and pull back whenever the sliver-haired one inhaled and exhaled, splashing the sleeping priest every now and then…

_-splash, splash-_

"Urrrrgh…I'll kill you, you stupid, disrespectful brats…getting my robes wet with water balloons…"

_-splash, splash-_

"You damned punks! Now you're going to regret it!"

_-splash, splash-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In that moment, the little priest woke up to find that he was covered from head to toe with drool. "What the hell!"

He started to investigate all around him to find the source of this slimy substance…

Then his eyes found the target…

"…ramen…steak…manjuu…sake…obento…sooo delicious…" guzzled the dog-eared chibi

'The sliver-haired one is the source!' the golden-haired one concluded. 'That disgusting bastard…'

Veins pulsing with fury, the tiny monk cocked his gun…

"Prepare to make your maker, you son of a --"

---------------------------------------------------

_Back to the present, in the bathroom…_

I was very sure I heard a scream coming from my room…at least it's quiet now

Must be the next-door neighbours…they're usually noisy…

Continue to soak in the bath…I nearly forgotten how relaxing a bath can be…

…so…sleepy…stupid all-nighter…

Shut my eyes for a bit…

Zzzzzzzz…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Double Chibi Trouble! Part 4: The Cannonball**_

Apparently, I forgot to close the bathroom door…

_-BANG! BANG!-_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Get back here, you stupid dog!"

Huh? What's happening?

_-BANG! BANG!-_

_Gunshots?_

"Receive your divine punishment like a man, you low-life!"

Here comes little chibi Inu, dashing right into the bathroom and, fearing for his life, decided to jump into the occupied bath while not taking notice of the surprised occupant at all.

"Banzaaaaaai!"

_-Splash!-_

I don't know how to react in this situation…should I: a) scream, b) faint, c) keep staring until the hallucination stops, d) get out of the tub and call the police, or e) ignore what's happening and continue with my bath?

While going over my choices (and little Inuyasha doing the dog paddle towards the edge of the bath to hide), the wet robe, gun-wielding wonder stormed in, with his pistol at hand, darting his eyes from left to right to find the missing target

"You retarded drool monger…when I get my hands on you, I'll --"

The chibi priest realized that he and the sloppy hanyou wasn't the only ones in the bathroom…

Little Sanzo shifted his purple eyes upward, looking at me

'…There seems to be a woman in the bathtub' he thought. '…she's looking straight at me…'

Right now, choice a) and b) seems to be good choices to me…

…I'll stick with choice c) for now

After 5 seconds, the tiny monk got out of his shock, his face turning red with embarrassment, squeaked out a "Sorry!" and ran out of the bathroom, into the safety of my room

Rub eyes. Was that the _same_ chibi Sanzo doll that was lying on my pillow?

Homework's _reaaaaally_ getting to me this time…I'll ask the teacher to lay off on the homework…

Of course, that'll be the day when pigs fly

…Am I forgetting something?

Just at that moment, I heard a voice from the edge of the tub

"Thanks Onee-chan! I was worried that droopy-eyed monk would kill me for sure! …Why are you staring at me like that? Onee--"

Finally realizing, like the monk, the dog-eared chibi turned so red that he fainted

…What am I going to do with an unconscious chibi?

Well, I only bathed for about 5 minutes, so having a bath comes first

Took a face cloth in one hand and the silver-haired hanyou in the other

Tied face cloth around chibi's eyes…sorta big on him, but at least his eyes are covered

Placed him on the floor outside of the tub and closed the curtains

There! Problem solved! Now back to relaxation!

For those people who don't know...'Onee-chan' means 'big sister'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Double Chibi Trouble! Part 5: The Cute, The Rude, and The Host**_

Well, that was a refreshing bath...except for the part when chibi Inuyasha gained consciousness and was bumping into things ("Oneeeeee-chan! Where are you? Everything's all dark..." _bump_ "Owwie! Oneeee-chan...I got a boo-boo..." _bump again_ "Ouch! I got another one...Onee-chan, kiss it better please..." _more bumps_ "Waaaaaahh...")

At least I got the drool off...despite how slimy it was

I **definitely** need to call the Insane Asylum...This is getting out of hand already

What's next? Am I going to hallucinate flying pigs now?

Got dried and dressed (chibi Inuyasha still bumping into things...)

Picked up the "boo-boo" covered chibi

Took off the face cloth that surrounded his eyes and observed him

...yep, he has the same dog ears as the original

...they look so fuzzy and soft...must resist...temptation...to tweak...furry ears...

Is it me, or are his eyes getting watery?

_sniffles_ "Onee-chan...I was so scared...everything was all black n' spooky n'...I was so frightened!"

And all the sudden, that chibi Inu just glomped right on my chest, hugging like there's no tomorrow and bawling his lungs out

Believe me, you can't imagine how confused and mind-boggled I was to find out that I could actually feel that hug from my own hallucination

At that same moment, there was a knock on the bathroom door, which silenced Inuyasha's wailing

"Are you guys done in there? Your stupid bickering can be heard all the way from the next room. I still need to wash off that foul creature's slime off myself."

I opened the door to find a very impatient chibi Sanzo looking up at me, tapping his foot, his arms crossed and, to complete the look, a twitching eyebrow

He would look more threatening if he weren't covered in dog drool

I shifted my eyes to the clinging Inuyasha, then back at the little Sanzo...

The tiny monk glared at me and exclaimed, "Don't even go there, woman!"

He pushed (more like struggled with all his might against my heels) me out of the bathroom, put a small sign on the door, and slammed the door right in front of my face

"Well...what a charming little prick he is," I murmured to myself

"HEY! I heard that!"

I bent down to read the sign

Hmmm...it says: "Peak and die"

Ain't that cute...what does he think of me? Another over-crazed fan?

_snuggle, snuggle_

Oh yeah...I still have a scared chibi Inu on my chest...

Look down...

He's staring straight at me...

Then he gave me a wide smile, saying, "Onee-chan! I love you! You're so soft n' warm..."

Ooooook...this is too much cuteness for even me to handle...

Trying to pry off the clinging hanyou...

...the little bugger has his claws hooked in my shirt

_more cuddles_ "I'm never letting go! Never!"

_sigh_ I give up...

I walk into my room, only to find that my two pillows and my blanket are completely soaked with drool

Remembering the gunshots, I checked the walls for any bullet holes

When I found none, I breathed a sigh of relief. _At least I don't have to pay for wall repairs..._

Put the soggy pillows and blanket into the hamper along with my drool-infested pjs

...Is that a mini spray can on my desk?

Picked it up (chibi Inu still embracing me, his face in my chest..._the little pervert_)

On it, there was a label that said: "For use on Dog Breath (Inuyasha) if he gets clingy"

Well, well, well...that monk really comes prepared, doesn't he?

Sprayed the hugging chibi and, to my surprise, he let go and fainted once again!

What's in that can anyways?

_sniff_

...is that perfume?

Read the label once again...there's reeeeeeally small words at the bottom...

"Premium Perfumed Bug Spray! The best choice of getting pests to 'buzz' off! Now in vanilla scent!"

...I'm just speechless..._this stuff actually works on chibis?_

Probably, it's the strong smell that knocked tiny Inuyasha out...

...Aw, crap! I forgot to do my math homework!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Double Chibi Trouble! Part 6: The Destruction Of The Math Homework_**

First thing before homework...what am I going to do with Mister Doggy-Perv here?

Hmmm..._-starts poking him-_

...He's still unconscious...that stuff must be really powerful for the little guy

Might as well bring him downstairs with me...he's still knocked out and probably won't tackle-hug me...what could possibly go wrong?

Walked out of the room...

Is that mumbling I hear in the bathroom?

I leaned against the bathroom door, trying to decipher what the tiny monk is saying...

"--pid drool monger...I'll make sure you go to the afterlife...using the woman as a shield why don't you? I could've had anyone for a meat shie--, errr, _partner_ to distract the fangirls, but nooooo...I get stuck with the living drool faucet...At least this house is better than the other ones..."

...They went to other people's houses before mine? I wonder how those people reacted when they noticed Mr. Grumpy and his dog residing in their house...

I think they'd freak out or hugged them more than what they wanted

Well, I think that's enough eavesdropping for me...I really need to finish my homework, or face the wrath of the teacher's nagging in detention

Went downstairs into the living room and plopped the still-unconscious chibi onto the sofa

...He's snoring now...at least he's not drooling again

Got out math textbook and homework from school bag

Time to tackle algebra!

_25 questions later..._

Apparently, chibi Sanzo finished cleaning himself from the drool (maybe by taking a shower in the sink, I guess) and came into the living room wearing jeans and his black shirt (like his original-sized self). At least he calmed down...

He climbed up onto the sofa and, with a conceited look on his face, he faced me and demanded, "Where is dog-breath, woman? I have a score to settle and I know your hiding him! Tell me now, or else face the consequences!"

I can't help but stare at him...here's a 7 ½ inch chibi trying to threaten me, a full 5 foot 5" human and expecting to have me answer him

Well, might as well humour him so I can get back to my homework

"He's right behind you, oh great and powerful Sanzo, completely knocked out from your divine spray can of death," I replied mockingly

He just scowled at me and started to kick chibi Inuyasha awake

"Oy! _-kick-_ Shit for brains! _-another kick- _Wake up already! _-more kicks-_"

And, since the kicks had no effect whatsoever, chibi Sanzo pulled out his gun and shot into the air

_-Bang!-_

I swear...I nearly had a heart attack and screwed up on the question I was working on at the time. The gun is actually one of those air guns, I observed

Well, it woke up chibi Inu. Only problem is? Fast like lighting, he glomped on my chest, shaking like a leaf, and bawling out, "I'm sowwie! I'm sowwie! Onee-chan, help me! He's going to kill me this time! I know it! Waaaaaaahh!"

Oh dear god...more tears...and they're blurring my homework answers so much that I can't read them...

"Oh put a sock in it, you crybaby! It's your fault you ruined my robes! You should know what's coming if you mess with me and now, you must pay!" shouted the tiny priest angrily over the wailing

"Oh for crying out loud...get over it Sanzo!" I snapped. "He said he was sorry and, if you really like those robes so much, I'll wash them! This crying is really getting me irritated...and believe me, you don't want to see me mad."

Great. Now I'm talking to my hallucinations like if I known them for years...

Sanzo started grumbling. _Really, this woman shouldn't be talking to me like this...but I really don't want to see her bad side. The scariest thing in the whole world is to see a woman on PMS_

Finally, he gave in and said, "Fine, I'll let it go..." _for now, _he added in his head

That takes care of Mr. Meany...now for the crybaby

...He dug his claws in my shirt again...

I wonder if they declawed chibis at the vet?

I started petting chibi Inuyasha. "...There, there. Everything is alright now. The evil monk won't harm you, ok? You can stop crying now."

Sanzo gave me a glare when I said "evil monk" but then turned his back to us, trying to avoid seeing the scene before him. _...I can't stand this mushiness,_ he thought. _Kittens are better than this..._

Chibi Inu stopped crying and was looking up at me with big eyes

"_-sniff-_ Really?"

I sighed and said, "Yes. Really. Now can you please get off of me? My shirt has enough holes in it today, thank you very much."

The silver-haired hanyou snuggled into my chest a few times and let go, going back to the sofa, but stayed a good distance away from the hostile golden-haired priest

_-sigh-_...I need to start all over again...

I crumpled up my tear-soaked homework and threw it into the garbage

Brought out a new sheet of paper and, before I could start on question number one, chibi Sanzo cleared his throat

"Well you got my attention...what is it?" I responded

"errm...Inuyasha here wants to ask you a question..." he said sheepishly

Inuyasha stared at me and said, "Yeah! What's for breakfast?"

I should have seen that coming...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Double Chibi Trouble! Part 7: The Hostile Monk_**

"Well?" retorted chibi Sanzo.

...They're staring at me...I really want them to stop that

I'm not usually the type of person that eats breakfast because I hardly have any time in the morning on a school day, so it has become a habit of mine everyday

Guess what my answer might as well be?

"...Nothing," I replied meekly

It took them a few seconds to grasp what I just said

"...What?" they both say in unison with their jaws dropping

"You heard me. Nothing. It's a waste of time anyways, so leave me to my work." Anyways, since when did hallucinations need to eat?

Then chibi Sanzo put his hands on his waist, put on the most threatening look he could muster and said demandingly, "Woman! I don't give a shit about your work! You better make us breakfast! Or else..."

" 'Or else?' Or else what? Or else you're going to kill me with your little air gun there, baldy?"

That made him snap

"I'M NOT BALD YOU BITCH! JUST BECAUSE I'M A MONK DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO SHAVE MY HEAD! HOW MANY FRIGGIN' TIMES I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE! And FYI, this ISN'T an ordinary 'air gun'! It's MINE!"

Talk about a chibi on PMS...sheesh, he's practically foaming at the mouth

Poor chibi Inu is taking cover under the sofa, trying his best not to get in the crossfire, especially now that Sanzo whipped out his pistol

He pointed his pistol at me and fired

...Well at least he _tried_ to fire

_-click, click-_

"...The darned trigger is jammed," Sanzo grumbled as he attempted to pull the trigger again

_-click, click-_

"Stupid piece of junk..."

As the tiny rambunctious priest was fidgeting with his gun, chibi Inu squeaked out from his hiding place, "Is it safe to come out now, Onee-chan?"

"Yes, you can come out now. Sanzo's pistol is jammed," I replied

The dog-eared hanyou cautiously came out from under the sofa. Wiping off the huge dust bunnies from his fire-rat robe (it seems that I might need to do more than washing clothes this weekend...), Inuyasha faced me and said happily, "Finally! That scary gun doesn't work anymore! Do you know how long I waited for Sanzo's pistol to stop working, Onee-chan? I really hate those times he used me as a target...he's a big meany. Just ask our previous hos--"

_-THWACK!-_

Apparently, Sanzo had another weapon to be 'feared' of: The Fan of Divine Punishment. Strangely enough, it came out of nowhere and he just hit Inu with it on the head

"Owwie!"

"Shut up, you stupid dog! She not supposed to know about that yet!" Sanzo hissed

"Know about what?"

"Oh...nothing. Nothing at all. None of your beeswax anyways," the mini-monk replied haughtily

_They're keeping a secret away from me...I know it,_ I thought to myself

Before I could ask him why, Inuyasha said quickly, "Can we have breakfast, Onee-chan? Please? Please? With pancakes on top? I'm reeeeeeally starving..."

Well...I guess I could try to have breakfast in the morning...I really need to break my habit of sleeping during math class because of lack of food in the morning. And also the fact that the gym teacher keeps nagging how breakfast is 'important'

I had to give in anyways or else I'll face the wrath of a crybaby bawling until I'm deaf for life

"...Fine. I'll make breakfast."

At that moment, chibi Inu's eyes lit up and said with glee, "Yay! Sanzo, did you hear that? We get to eat! Hooray!"

"Hmph! Whatever," chibi Sanzo said as he was trying to fix his gun

"Can we have pancakes, Onee-chan?" Inuyasha pleaded, staring at me and showing the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster. "Can we? Can we? Please? Please? Pretty Pleeeeease?"

_-sigh-_ "All right, I'll cook some pancakes for breakfast," I replied

"Yay!"

Once again, he glomped on my chest, started nuzzling me and piped, "I lurve you Onee-chan!"

I can't but help thinking how cute chibi Inuyasha is acting...but also I can't help but think about my poor shirt filled with holes from Mr. Clingy here. It my favourite too...

Sanzo just rolled his eyes at the scene before him, looked at me sternly, and said, "Gag me. Please. I hate this cutesy kind of crap. I have to deal with this everyday and it's torture...not like I have a choice."

I gave him a confused look and asked, "Why's that?"

"It's none of your beeswax!" he shot back and headed towards the kitchen

Jeez...almost anything they know is like 'none of my beeswax'...

Well, maybe they'll spill the beans after breakfast

"Still, what am I going to do with my homework?" I wondered out loud. _I still need to do some chores also_, I thought to myself

I looked down at the dog-eared hanyou clinging to my shirtfront and he gave me a puzzled look while saying, "What's that?"

The tiny priest in the kitchen hollered, "Some kind of burnable trash that's not even worth mentioning right now because I'm starving! Woman, get in here and make me my coffee!"

I'm still hoping that I'm hallucinating right now...this little prick of a monk is ordering me around and it's getting on my nerves

I'll definitely need to give the Insane Asylum a call...


End file.
